Not So Extraordinary After All
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: A collection of all of my weirdo poems, as I call them, in normal formatting. Enjoy!
1. Abandoned

**_Not So Extraordinary After All_**

**_By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_**

**_©-Rick Riordan; PJATO/HoO_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why, hello there, world! It's been a while! So, I've been thinking about this for a while... And I decided to make a story that's a collection of all my weirdo poems, only without the weirdo. Just for you... NORMAL people! :] So, here's to all you normal people who like NORMAL stuff! Obviously, not me, but eh, I'm in the middle.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

**(And yes, these oneshots will be in alphabetical order because my computer has them that way.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abandoned<strong>_

* * *

><p>They were picture perfect.<p>

A perfect couple with a fairytale ending

But then he disappeared

Leaving her alone

So, so alone

And then, he came along

That stupid, stupid Son of Neptune

Who was supposed to replace

Her first love

And, everyone gave up on him coming back

Except her

She would never give up

On keeping her fairytale ending

And he came back

In the arms of a different girl

She had been replaced

Abandoned

By her first love

Replaced by a daughter of Venus

Even worse, a daughter of Aphrodite

A Greek nonetheless

Abandoned

Oh how she hated to admit the truth.


	2. Admiration

_**Not So Extraordinary After All**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©-Rick Riordan; PJATO/HoO**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, 5 normal oneshots per update, okay?<strong>

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Admiration<strong>_

* * *

><p>He loves her<p>

He loves her fiery red hair

And her green, green eyes

That look like little emeralds

But, she loves Percy Jackson

And, and if it's not Percy, it's Apollo

The freaking sun god

How can he compete with that?

And if it's not Percy or Apollo, it's his age

So, so he admires her from afar

Sure, it makes him seem like a crazy, obsessive stalker

But he could care less about what that

Because he just so happens to love her

Something that no girl has ever experienced from him

But, but if it's not Percy or Apollo or his age

It's that fact that she swore to be a maiden

But he wouldn't care about that

Because unlike other guys he'd sacrifice for their love

But she still doesn't know that

Because he admires her from afar

She'll never, ever know, will she?


	3. Barrier

_**Not So Extraordinary After All**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©-Rick Riordan; PJATO/HoO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrier<strong>_

* * *

><p>She was guarded<p>

Just like every single girl who'd had her heart broken before

All those uncaring feelings; they were a masquerade

To hide what she was really feeling

It was her protective wall

A barrier

To keep her hidden from the world; from the pain

But then he waltzed in

With his blonde hair and blue, blue eyes

No, she wasn't a damsel in distress

But, he was still her knight in shining armor

He broke through her wall, her barrier

And helped her discover the real her

He showed her the real her:

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite

And, and, he made her feel so special

Like she actually mattered to the world which of course, she did

His world, at least

He showed her what she was missing

And in return, she gave him her love

Her true, true love

Something no other person had been given before

All because he broke through her barrier


	4. Coming Home

_**Not So Extraordinary After All**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©-Rick Riordan; PJATO/HoO**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is a spin-off to my OTHER fic, <strong>_**Elysium(I'll Wait For You)**_**. Special thanks to Max, who came up with the idea for the spin-off! Thanks, Max! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. I'll let you know when I do! (: And, I don't own the song Coming Home.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Coming Home<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming home<em>

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

**_~Coming Home_**

* * *

><p>They say home is where the heart is<p>

Yeah, well his heart is wherever her heart is

That just so happens to be in the Underworld

He felt so lonely without her

And he really was sure he couldn't live without her

In fact, he was the one dying now

After all, she was the one thing that tied him to his mortal life

He literally couldn't live without her

It's not that he minded dying

Because to be honest

A life without her wasn't worth living

He was ready to see her again

So, so ready

"Dad," Sophie whispers, holding onto his hand.

His beautiful and strong daughter looks so fragile; like Annabeth did

"Don't leave me too," she begs softly. "Please."

He smiles at her gently, "It's time, Soph."

She chokes back a sob and whispers, "I love you, Daddy."

He closes his eyes, and suddenly, he sees her.

Now he understands what Silena meant by seeing Beckendorf

"Percy," she whispers, "it's time."

He shivers(her voice is more like a breeze in the air)

"Annabeth," he mumbles. "Annabeth."

Sophie merely looks confused, but she says nothing.

"It's time to come home," Annabeth murmurs, offering him her hand.

"Annabeth," he repeats, closing his green eyes.

He takes her hand

Home is where the heart is

And his heart is where she is

He's coming home.

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming home<em>

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the worl_d_ I'm coming home_

**_~Coming Home_**


	5. Do I Know You?

_**Not Extraordinary After All**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_** ©-Rick Riordan**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is AU, since the SoN preview came out. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO/PJO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do I Know You?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do I know you?"<p>

Those four words dug through her heart like a steel knife

He stares at her coldly

Which is so, so unlike him

And she swallows the lump in her throat

It's curling up and dying time, she thinks.

And she whispers, "I'm Annabeth."

(Your girlfriend)

He doesn't remember that, of course

Oh, how she hates to admit it

He's different; he's not her Seaweed Brain anymore

Curse Hera for stealing his gods damned memory

It was probably Hera's plan to make Percy forget her—his girlfriend

And now, he remembers nothing

(including her)

"Do I know you?"

She never thought she'd hear him say that.


End file.
